Temporada De Caça
by Willy Dan
Summary: Danny, além de enfrentar fantasmas que já derrotou, tornase uma presa fácil para os próprios pais e Valerie. Ele terá sorte em se salvar?


TEMPORADA DE CAÇA

Depois de um dia cansativo caçando fantasmas, Danny, junto de Sam e Tucker acabam voltando tarde para suas casas. Danny é quem acaba sendo pego de surpresa por seus pais, Maddy e Jack.

Danny: Nossa! Depois do dia de hoje a única coisa que quero é dormir! O que vão fazer além da excursão amanhã?

Sam: Prefiro nem ir para aquela droga de excursão sobre a história antiga. Prefiro ir para a loja de mercadorias góticas irlandesas.

Danny: Da última vez que eu fui com você estava cheio de dragões, morcegos e muito mais...

Tucker: Eu prefiro caçar gatinhas na internet! E por isso eu...

Sam: Tucker! (olhando seriamente para Tucker)

Tucker: Tudo bem! Eu entendi! Vou tentar evitar. Mas em compensação ainda estarei com minas máquinas!

Danny: Olha pessoal, nos veremos amanhã. Tchau.

(Danny se transforma e volta para casa)

Danny: (entrando em casa) Tomara que meus pais não venham com a história do tipo "Danny, faz idéia que horas são?" e não me escutem sobre a verdadeira causa.

Jack: DANNY, FAZ IDÉIA QUE HORAS SÃO! (derrubando a porta do laboratório) Você ficou de voltar com seus amigos hoje às 22hs, mas você voltou mais tarde que o normal!

Danny: Eu estive no shopping e me perdi por duas horas, foi isso!

Maddy: Diga isso para o que houve! O Invisibil voltou de novo e parece que ele te raptou de novo! Apenas para te atrasar!

Danny: Não! Eu... (se calando) Isto é, o Invisibil estava em outro lugar caçando fantasmas!

Maddy: Daniel Fenton, nenhum de nós vai esquecer do dia em que ele atacou o prefeito em nossa querida Amity Park. Agora vou te falar uma coisa, esse fantasma não vai te atormentar nunca mais enquanto sua mãe e seu pai estiverem aqui!

Jack: Por isso vim preparado com a mais nova invenção: A Armadura Fenton! (ativando a armadura) Com um arsenal de primeira e muito mais, nenhum fantasma vai atacar você, principalmente aquele mané do Invisibil!

Danny: Mas acontece que...

Jack: Danny, o Invisibil não vai te pegar. Por isso seremos a sua escolta!

Maddy: Não acha legal?

Danny: Não acredito, minha escolta?! (espantado)

No dia seguinte na escola, no dia da excursão, além de Tucker cantar garotas, Sam conversa com Danny sobre a escolta dos pais.

Tucker: (vendo Star e Paulina passando) Vocês são as noivas que minha mãe desejou e espero que um dia...

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! (Tucker leva tapas)

Star: Escuta Foley, mais uma das suas e você vai ter algo pior!

Paulina: Meu coração pertence somente ao Menino-Fantasma e a mais ninguém!

Tucker: Entendi.

Star: Agora se me der licença, quase quebrei uma das unhas com o tapa que dei! Seus óculos são feitos de quê? Chumbo?

Paulina: Esquece ele!

(Danny e Sam entram no ônibus)

Sam: A excursão não podia ser pior que aquilo?

Danny: Ver o Tucker apanhar das moças? Isso ele já acostumou!

Sam: Não! O Lancer, por culpa dos meus pais, me obrigou a vir!

Danny: Já vi situações mais embaraçosas!

TABUMPT! (Danny tropeça quando Dash põe sua perna no caminho)

Danny: Fez isso por quê, Dash? Eu nem te fiz nada, além de ter falado para o Lancer que foi você o culpado por entrar no vestiário feminino.

Dash: Vim retribuir o favor, além disso seus pais estão mirando as armas deles para mim. Queria saber porquê.

ZAPP! (Lasers atingem Dash)

Jack: (invadindo o ônibus com Maddy) Invisibil, pode dizer "adeus"! Um mané como você nunca vai atormentar nosso filho!

Lancer: Senhor e Senhora Fenton, posso saber o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Maddy: O Invisibil pode estar em qualquer lugar, então vê se não atrapalha! Ele pode estar no corpo de alguém ou tomando o controle deste ônibus!

Jack: Por isso, para segurança do Danny e dos amigos, ele vem conosco! (puxando Danny, Sam e Tucker para o Fenton-Móvel)

Lancer: Moby Dick! Não acredito que uma excursão como essa terá a companhia dos Fenton como escolta do Instituto Gaspar!

Valerie: (pensando) O Invisibil vai ver quando ele aparecer. Nunca me esquecerei quando ele me desmascarou na frente de meus pais!

Lancer: Algo errado, Valerie?

Valerie: Não! Mas garanto que os Fenton podem ter uma ajuda a mais por isso vou com eles! (saindo)

(ônibus escolar e Fenton-Móvel saindo)

No caminho do museu, Danny não esperava que alguns conhecidos viriam para enfrenta-lo.

Valerie: Danny, eu só vou te falar uma vez, eu ainda vou pegar o Invisibil com minhas mãos com seus pais.

Danny: Acho que não seria uma boa idéia!

Valerie: Não acostuma, viu? Só estou com seus pais porque eles devem precisar de mais ajuda.

Danny: (sentido fantasma) Parece que alguém está aqui!

Tucker: Vai lá Danny, hora de você pegar... (olhando para Valerie e os pais) Um novo software para mim e um CD para a Sam!

Sam: Não esqueça, eu quero a da banda Morcegos Noturnos, eles compuseram a música "Meus pais fedem".

(Danny saindo)

Danny: Hora de virar fantasma. (se transformando) Agora vou ver o que está acontecendo agora!

Danny sai e, sem ser notado, é pego pelo sistema de segurança do museu. Ao chegar na raiz do problema, todos os fantasmas que enfrentou, viriam para o acerto de contas.

Danny: O quê?!

Ember: E aí Menino-Fantasma? Acha que nos esquecemos de quando nos venceu?

Merendeira: Hora de você receber uma dose de carne sem legumes!

Walker: Hora também de ser preso mais uma vez pelo sistema carcerário do Mundo Fantasma!

Fantasma da Caixa: Tenha medo! Eu sou o Fantasma da Caixa!

PAFF! (Vlad empurra o Fantasma da Caixa)

Vlad: Fique sabendo Daniel Fenton, enquanto seus pais escoltam a escola, você será nossa presa!

Desirée: Pode ir começando a rezar pela sua segunda morte!

BASH! POW! SOC! FZAKK! (Danny apanhando)

Danny: PÁRA! NÃO BATE EM MIM!

Spectra: Você vai pagar muito caro por nossas capturas e é claro veremos como se sentirá dentro daquela armadilha!

Danny: Já me senti assim, minha irmã me pegou três vezes!

Johnny 13: Agora tem uma coisa, se ousar recorrer aos seus amigos, a sombra pega você! (sombra estalando os dedos)

Kitty: E é claro verá o quão ruim é pegar alguém da mesma espécie!

Vlad: Mas garanto que você terá companhia!

Danny: Que companhia?

Vlad: Eles! (apontando para Jack e Maddy)

(fantasmas desaparecem)

Jack: PEGAMOS VOCÊ, INVISIBIL!

Maddy: Pode correr, ou melhor, voar! Mas não pode se esconder!

Danny: Socorro! Tucker! Sam!

Jack: Espera! (parando) Conhece a Tucker Foley e Samantha Manson?

Sam: Samantha?!

Maddy: Esse não é seu nome? Então não discuta!

Sam: Odeio quando falam meu nome completo!

Tucker: Não deve ser ruim assim!

POW! (Sam bate em Tucker)

Danny acaba fugindo e, para não levantar suspeitas, volta ao normal quando seus pais saem do museu.

Danny: Oi pai! Oi mãe!

Maddy: Agora não Danny, o Invisibil apareceu aqui e ele conhece seus amigos!

Jack: Você ficará muito bem em casa esta noite e não será pego por ele! Até lá, faremos o máximo para te ajudar a não vê-lo.

Lancer: Senhor Fenton...

Danny: Sim!

Lancer: Você não! Seu pai!

Jack: O que foi?

Lancer: Não teve o direito de ajudar seu filho em horário de aula. Você não trabalha durante o dia?

Maddy: Caçar fantasmas não tem hora marcada.

(no lado de dentro)

Tucker: O que está havendo?

Sam: Pelo que vejo, Danny está sendo interrogado e coisa boa não é!

Tucker: Justamente por causa do segredo dele. E pelo que sei, as aulas vão estar suspensas até segunda ordem... Ou seja, mais tempo para mais gatinhas para cantar!

BOOF! (Dash joga Tucker bem longe)

Dash: É o seguinte, Foley! Como o Fenton está sob supervisão do Lancer, isso me dá mais tempo para uma coisa! Bater em você!

Tucker: Espera aí, eu nem sou seu saco de pancadas, nem sou tratado como você trata o Danny! (sendo pego por Dash pela cueca)

Dash: Para tudo tem uma primeira vez!

Sam: Eu não vou nem ajudar! (saindo)

Valerie: (pensando) Se o Menino-Fantasma estiver lá, eu preciso estar lá. Melhor que o Danny não apronte alguma, ou revelarei o seu segredo como ele fez comigo, no dia em que ele estava salvando o mundo do Rei Fantasma!

Depois de levar uma surra, Tucker é levado para casa, enquanto ao anoitecer, Danny, entediado, não sai de casa por supervisão dos pais contra o próximo ataque fantasma. Mesmo assim, não consegue evitar mais uma luta contra os outros fantasmas. Só saiu quando Vlad o chamou para um "convite".

Danny: (pensando) Que tédio! Já não basta a escolta dos meus pais e agora isso! Não podia ser pior!

NHEEEC! (Maddy abre a porta do quarto)

Maddy: Danny, Vlad Masters quer te ver no Laboratório Fenton.

Danny: Diga que não estou!

Maddy: Ele tem algo a falar com você.

Danny: Tudo bem!

(ambos descem)

Vlad: Oi Danny, é muito bom te ver. Mas sei como esta se sentindo com a pressão dos ataques de fantasmas e da proteção dos seus pais. Olha Danny, sei como é passar por isso na sua idade. Mas o que você precisaria saber uma coisa, além de se ajudar: Tente ser bem cuidadoso com quem enfrenta.

Danny: É, entendi a coisa, mas já me sinto melhor. Agora o que mais tem a me dizer?

Vlad: Não muito, não quero tomar seu tempo nem nada parecido.

Danny: (pensando) Não sei por quê, mas tudo isso que ele disse foi papo-furado. Melhor eu pensar em algo se ainda quiser sair vivo daqui sem me preocupar com meus pais!

Jack: Danny, em qualquer lugar que você for, estaremos com você! (vendo Maddy fazer olhar suspeito) Mas só no estacionamento.

Maddy: Não se preocupe, se um fantasma atacar, nós o pegaremos e te protegeremos!

Jack: Portanto Danny, se comporte com o Vlad, já que ele está te levando para a gente pernoitar com ele.

Danny: Ótimo! (em tom de ironia)

Ao anoitecer, Danny é obrigado a dormir com os pais no Fenton Móvel, o que não esperava seria que, além da chegada de seus amigos, é enfrentar mais uma vez os fantasmas.

Sam: PSST! Danny! Danny!

Danny: Não perturba, não vou para a escola!

Sam: Que saco! Tucker, me empresta uma máquina que seja útil como um microfone?

Tucker: Por que meu laptop? Eu nem usei ele para...

Sam: Agora!

(Tucker prepara o laptop)

Sam: ACORDA DANNY!

Danny: AAAHHH! (caindo da cama) Se for mais um ataque fantasma...

Sam: Acredite em mim. Os fantasmas prepararam um ataque sobre você!

Danny: Eu vou...

Jack: Danny, fala mais baixo!

FSSHHT! (Danny sai do veículo)

Danny: Vou virar fantasma! (se transformando) Agora vou ver o que eles querem comigo!

Tucker: Só uma coisa, quando vai me pagar um laptop novo? A Sam queimou o meu!

Sam: Assim é muito melhor! E nem te pagarei um novo.

Tucker: O QUÊ!

(Danny sai)

Ember: Olha quem chegou, o Estraga-Shows!

Technus: Não vamos te poupar desta vez!

Desirée: É só pedir desistência e pouparemos você!

Valerie: Saiam fora! Ele é meu! (chegando)

Danny: Valerie? Estou frito!

Valerie: EU VOU ACABAR COM A SUA RAÇA, INVISIBIL!

Danny: SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA!

Fantasma da Caixa: Não desta vez, e agora vai sofrer como nós sofremos quando você nos pega!

Poindexter: Está gostando? É assim que você fez com todos nós depois de impedir nossos planos de acabar com a carne no almoço, sua captura, aniquilar um musical, fugir da prisão, acabar com pedidos fáceis, e principalmente que é isso que você precisa sentir em seu ectoplasma!

Valerie persegue Danny incansavelmente até o nascer do sol, quando os fantasmas deixam para a próxima noite mais um ataque. Quando Danny retorna ao Fenton Móvel recebe uma bronca dos pais por desaparecer sem deixar pistas.

Jack: E você nos preocupou até demais! Danny, fique sabendo que hoje não irá acampar com Tucker e Samantha hoje, não só porque está de castigo como também que você é um alvo fácil para o Invisibil! Em compensação, vai nos ajudar em capturar os amigos daquele fantasma encrenqueiro! Valerie vai te ajudar.

Danny: NÃO! ISSO NÃO! TUDO, MENOS ISSO!

Maddy: Danny... Valerie é sua amiga e você vai ajudar!

Valerie: Eu só vim porque seus pais querem minha ajuda e eu vou...

PLAFT! (Sam joga uma de suas botas em Valerie)

Sam: Deixa ele, Valerie! Sei que está atrás do... (olhando para os pais de Danny) Menino-Fantasma, mas isso não é razão para supervisionar o Danny!

Tucker: Estou vendo que vai ter ciuminho nesse negócio, porque você ama o Danny!

SLAP! (Sam dá tapa em Tucker)

Sam: Não é ciúme seu anormal!

Valerie: Não importa o que seja, mas não vai ficar assim! Agora tenho trabalho, se não se importar, vai começar a minha hora no Nasty Burger!

Danny: Eu vou junto!

Jack: Danny, como acampante você tem que viver como um! Procurar sua comida e sobreviver sobre as leis da selva!

Maddy: Acho que você anda vendo demais os reality-shows quando não trabalha!

Mais tarde...

Vlad: Danny... Danny...

Danny: O que é?

Vlad: Nenhum de nós está satisfeito com o que você fez com a gente e por isso decidimos jurar vingança contra você!

Ember: Prefere o jeito fácil, ou o mais difícil?

Desirée: Não custa falar! Abra a sua boca e fale como prefere que nos vinguemos de você!

Johnny 13: E então? (estalando os dedos e a Sombra faz sorriso maléfico)

Poindexter: Vai Semi! Ou escolhe, ou apanha!

Danny: Eu...

(Tucker e Sam chegando)

Sam: Danny, cuidado!

Danny: O quê?

ZAPP! (um raio acerta Danny)

Valerie: Foi pego!

Danny: Então foi por isso?

Kitty: Não é o que pensa, fantasma bobo! Ela não tem nada a ver conosco!

Merendeira: Você vai passar a comer mais carne e menos legumes, por isso sua namorada será nossa!

Fantasma da Caixa: Enfim vou servir para alguma coisa! (pegando Sam)

Tucker: Danny, faça algo!

Sam: Danny! Socorro!

Danny: Essa não!

Technus: E enquanto ela está pega, passe por nós!

Walker: Vai se entender comigo na prisão, onde você merece estar!

Caveira: Logo mais, vai ter o que merece!

Technus, Caveira e Walker não deram moleza para Danny, que, ao mesmo tempo lutando, foge dos ataques de Valerie. Esta pegava os outros fantasmas, mas não a Danny.

Valerie: Que droga! Eu te pego, Menino-Fantasma!

Danny: Acho melhor me apressar!

Jack: DANNY!

Danny: (voltando ao nomal escondido) O que foi?

Jack: Sabe para aonde foi o Invisibil!

Maddy: Ele pegou a um de seus amigos!

Danny: Estão... (olhando para a cabana do Vlad) Ali! O Invisibil também!

Maddy: Fique no veículo, e não faça nenhuma besteira enquanto estivermos fora!

Tucker: Vou vigiá-lo enquanto estão fora.

Jack: Muito bem pensado Tucker, porque eles jamais serão páreos para Jack Fenton, o maior caçador de fantasmas de Amity Park! (correndo com Maddy)

Valerie: O Menino-Fantasma verá o que é bom!

Na cabana do Vlad...

Merendeira: Vai pagar muito caro por certas coisas!

Fantasma da Caixa: E vamos deixá-la presa em um cubo de madeira sem nenhuma entrada ou saída!

Ember: Logo logo seu namoradinho vai estar aqui e vai pegar você! Mas não temos que nos preocupar com isso!

Kitty: Porque ele vai ser pego por nós quando entrar!

Spectra: Parece que ele chegou!

BLAM! (Jack e Maddy entram)

Maddy: Muito bem fantasmas, qual de vocês é o Invisibil?

Vlad: Ele! (todos apontam para o Fantasma da Caixa)

Poindexter: O Invisibil é ele!

Fantasma da Caixa: O quê?! Não! Eu sou o...

ZAPT! (Fantasma da Caixa é pego)

Jack: Ainda pegaremos os aliados dele!

Desirée: Se for corajoso, nos pegue!

Danny: Eles não, mas eu vou!

Johnny 13: Grande novidade! Sombra! Pega! (Sombra sai)

Danny enfrenta a todos, usando a inteligência fazendo todos os fantasmas, exceto Vlad, serem pegos um por um. Justo no momento em que Valerie chega, Maddy e Jack impedem. A causa: Danny é julgado como o fantasma mais temido de Amity Park.

Valerie: Agora você é meu, Menino-Fantasma!

Jack: Não! Ele é nosso!

Maddy: Samantha, tudo bem?

Sam: NUNCA MAIS ME CHAMEM PELO MEU NOME!

Tucker: Danny, cadê você?

Jack: O Danny deve estar seguro no Fenton Móvel, e parece que a Armadura Fenton veio bem a calhar!

Maddy: Isso mesmo, agora o Invisibil é nosso!

Danny: Não! O Danny está...

ZAPT! (Danny é pego)

Sam: Que mico!

Valerie: Pelo menos me pouparam do trabalho, e aqui estão os outros fantasmas que peguei com uma de suas invenções!

Maddy: Obrigado Valerie!

Jack: Agora Danny estará a salvo!

No dia seguinte, depois que Sam e Tucker tiram Danny da Fenton Térmica...

Danny: Que dureza! Como se não bastasse ser pego pelos meus pais, fui uma presa fácil!

Sam: O Vlad desapareceu e os outros foram pegos. É isso que importa!

Tucker: Mas ainda me deve um laptop!

Dash: Ei Fenton! Pronto para uma suspensão no mastro?

Tucker: Eu vou no lugar dele!

Dash: Ótimo! (pegando Tucker na cueca e prendendo-o no mastro)

ZHEE! (Tucker é erguido)

Sam: Pelo menos uma coisa precisava...

Valerie: Danny! O Invisibil, mesmo que tenha sido pego, ainda está aqui! Nem pense em me ajudar

Danny: Tudo bem! Eu aviso quando ele reaparecer!

Valerie: Ele vai me pagar caro! Mas em compensação seus pais me pouparam do trabalho! Até mais (saindo)

(fantasmas voando no céu)

Danny: Hora de retomar meu trabalho! (se escondendo e transfomando) Isso vai dar para o gasto.

Maddy: Um fantasma na escola! Agora você não escapa!

Jack: Queremos a sua cabeça, Invisibil!

Danny: Vai começar de novo!

Sam: Eu que o diga!

FIM


End file.
